Heart Of Secrets!
by Sachiko Saki
Summary: He asks her out. She thinks he likes her, but it was just a trap. When she agrees to go out with him, he whispers 'Let the game begin' StiCy fic! Sorry for the bad summary. Please R&R!
1. Trap set

**Hi guys! I know you'll must be thinking 'why is she updating new story with my other story pending?' Sorry but couldn't hold myself from typing this story. I'm working on 'Crush!' and I think I'll be updating it very soon. The starting would be confusing but it will be clear as the story ****progresses. **

**Disclaimer: 1) THIS STORY WOULD BE SIMILAR TO THE MANGA I READ TWO YEARS AGO, BUT I DON'T REMEMBER THE NAME. SO IF THE STORIES ARE SIMILAR PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. IF ANYBODY KNOWS MANGA I'M REFERRING TO, PLEASE TELL ME THE NAME SO THAT I CAN GIVE CREDITS TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

**2) WELL IT'S OBVIOUS THAT I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT BELONGS TO ONE AND ONLY HIRO MASHIMA!**

**Thank you, enjoy reading and don't forget to review, ne?**

"Please will you go out with me?"

Silence spread across the corridors. The blondes were facing each other. One waiting for a reply and the other debating with words to give a reply. All the students were witnessing this event. Both the blonde's were quite famous in the school. One of them is the topper and the vice-president known for refusing every confession with kind words. The other was a transfer student who caught everyone's attention.

Before knowing what happens next, let's rewind to know how they ended in this situation.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Good morning, Lu-chan" chirped a cheerful, petite blue head.

The said person turned and greeted the blue head with a grin, "Good morning, Levy-chan!"

"How's the student council work? Tiring?" asked the blue head, i.e. Levy.

"Well it is! The prez never likes it when I slack" whined the Vice-president of the student council, Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy was from a wealthy family. Her mother passed away when the girl was only six years old. Her father just passed away recently. She was left alone in this world, with no idea who her other blood related relative was.

"That's Erza for you!" winked Levy. Levy McGarden, she's in the same class as Lucy, though at times she's mistaken for a junior high student because of her short stature.

Lucy just smiled at her best friends comment. The two made their way to their first class chatting and laughing.

"Good morning, ever-" Lucy sentence was cut short when a bucket full of water fell on her.

"Luce! Who told you to come in between, huh?" yelled a hot head.

Lucy twitched and a menacing aura surrounded her.

"Natsu, who gave you the permission to pull this prank?" asked Lucy, giving him a cold stare. Though Lucy was high class lady, she never behaved like one. She was not like those attitude girls who look down on people because of their status and stuffs. Lucy was the complete opposite. She was kind and loving. It was because of her cheerful persona that people quite liked the blond. And being the Vice-president is like a plus point.

"Sorry, sorry" replied the pink head, Natsu Dragneel, who didn't look like he was sorry at all. Lucy twitched at his response.

She sighed as reply and accepted the towel her classmate gave her. Lucy muttered a thank you to the white-haired girl.

"You're noisy as always, aren't ya?" said raven haired guy, Gray Fullbuster, he was the treasurer of the student council, "That prank was for me but as usual it back fired you flame-brain."

"Say what ice-freak?" asked Natsu, starting a Gray.

This was a common commotion for others. But its better letting the two fight instead of stopping. If you try getting in their fight you'll get pulled in it and the class would be in chaos until and unless the Prez stops them. The scarlet beauty is feared as well as respected by everyone.

"Those two are at it again" said the white-haired girl, Yukino. Lucy laughed nervously as she handed the towel back to Yukino. Somebody in the class yelled something like the _Prez is here_ which enough for them to scramble to their seat. Lucy seat-dropped at the sight, Natsu and Gray were acting like nothing ever happened.

"Is the true, Lucy-sama?" asked Yukino, in a low tone so that only the blond could hear her.

"About the transfer student?" asked Lucy as she took her seat. Yukino nodded. Before Lucy could reply the door opened revealing the homeroom teacher, Aries. The pink head teacher greeted the class and made her way towards her table. She set down her books and faced her class. She smiled at them before saying, "It seems you'll know about the transfer student, ne?"

The class grinned at their teacher and shot various questions at her. She smiled at their enthusiasm, though they have interest in things where it was not needed.

"Alright!" chirped Aries, as she clapped her hands, catching their attention. She motioned her hands towards the class door, "Come in!"

As the words escaped her mouth, the door opened. Gasps were filled in the class as they whispered to each other. The transfer student entered the class and stood next to the teacher, who was writing the transfer students name on the blackboard for everyone to see.

'_Sting Eucliffe, huh?'_ thought Lucy as she read the name.

"Hello everyone! My name is Sting Eucliffe. I'm from Crocus city. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Hope we get along" said the transfer student, Sting, as he smiled at the class. Few girls squealed when he smiled.

"From today onwards Eucliffe-san would be studying with us. Get along ok?" asked Aries, as the class agreed with her, "Heartfilia-san?"

Lucy blinked when she heard Aries call her, "Yes?" asked Lucy as she stood up.

"Please show Eucliffe-san around later" requested Aries. Lucy smiled at her teacher and agreed to it. Aries thanked her and told Sting to take any empty seat. He sat in the last bench right next to the window.

Later during P.E period Lucy excused herself to show Sting around.

"Harfinia-san?"

Lucy sweat dropped when she heard Sting call_ her. _

"Um…Sting, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, not Harfinia" said Lucy as the two walked side by side along the corridors.

"Oh sorry!" apologized Sting, "Is it really ok for you to be skipping school? Judging from badge is seems you are part of the student council"

Members of the student council were given a separate badge which had the school emblem. Lucy had worn her badge on her blue neck tie.

"Yup. I'm the vice-president of the school" replied Lucy smiling, "As for skipping P.E, it really doesn't matter if I don't attend cause in 10 minutes I'll be going for a meeting"

"You must smart, being a part of the student council must be difficult" stated Sting, looking ahead.

"Sure it is! Erza never allows any work to be pending" said Lucy as she stretched her hands, "Oh, by the Erza is the student council President"

"I see" said Sting, he stopped in his track and continued, "You better head towards the student council or else you'll be late for the meeting"

"Sure" replied Lucy as she jogged towards the stairs, she turned around smiled at Sting and said/yelled, "You better not get lost on your way and though it's late…" she stopped in her tracks, grinned at him and continued, "Welcome to Fairy Mavis High School, hope we get along"

Sting smiled at her and replied, "Same here." Lucy smiled as she waved as she continued in her tracks. When Lucy disappeared, Sting's gentle smile dropped and was replaced by a smug smirk, and thought, _'So we finally meet Lucy Heartfilia. The reports about you are true, huh?! You're really naïve. Well let's get along very well.'_

He grinned at the spot where Lucy stood. He re-traced his steps and went to the classroom without getting lost.

-x-

One month has passed since Sting transferred. He got along with everyone, especially Lucy. It was not a surprising thing when Sting received many confessions, though he rejected every confession.

After the morning assembly everyone was heading towards the classroom. Natsu was laughing loudly along with Loke, Gray, Sting and the other boys. The girls i.e. Lucy, Levy, Yukino and the others were right behind them chatting.

Mia, the girl who was recently rejected Sting pushed her way towards Sting. She had a very nasty character. She had long lovely mystic maroon color hair, which was perfectly curled. She stood in front of Sting. The passer-by stopped in their tracks because of the commotion. Mia's friends, Angel and Karen stood behind her maintaining some distance.

"I refuse" said Mia, placing both her hands on her hips, as she continued, "I refuse to believe that you rejected _me _of all people"

Lucy, as her responsibility, tried to stop the problem, but Sting blocked her way as he smiled at her assuring he will take care of it.

"Please stop causing this commotion here. Let's talk somewhere else" replied Sting as he tried convincing Mia. But the stubborn girl refused to move, as she spoke, "Give me one good reason as to why you rejected me?"

Sting opened his mouth but words failed him. He was getting annoyed at this woman.

'_Tch! Damn you'_ he glanced at Lucy who had no interest in this situation_, 'Let's just give it a try'_

"Well isn't the reason obvious" replied Sting, as he stared at the blue eyed girl in front of him, "I like someone else"

Mia eyes widened for a second, later they were filled with jealousy. Sting smirked at her expression; his smirk was not noticed by anyone. He sighed, "If you're wondering who it is, let me help you. It's her" he said as he pointed at Lucy who was standing behind him. Lucy gave him a puzzling look, Sting smiled gently at her and turned facing the blond haired girl. He looked his eyes with her brown eyes and said, "I like you, Lucy Heartfilia"

Lucy's eyes widened at his confession. It wasn't her first confession, but it was the first time somebody confessed to her in front of so many people. She felt conscious of her surroundings.

"Please will you go out with me?" asked Sting as he looked at her.

Lucy opened her mouth and closed it again. Other students were watching the two. Levy and Yukino were gripping each other's hand waiting impatiently for Lucy's reply. The boys watched with a smug expression. Sting was relaxed but Lucy on the other hand was little nervous. Sure she did like Sting, but the right words didn't click her mind.

She looked straight into his eyes and smiled sweetly as she nodded, "I love to!"

Her voice was almost like a whisper, but Sting heard it and so did the others who were standing close the them.

The tension in the air was cleared. They congratulated the new couple.

Loke and Gray wrapped their arms around Sting's neck, teasing him. Levy jumped at Lucy and cried comically saying something like 'I'm so glad to know you won't die as single' for which she earned a playful punch from Lucy.

Mia was totally ignored, which provoked her. She huffed at the scene before her. Her so called love, rejecting her and confessing to the person she hated the most. She turned and pushed across everyone, searing revenge or something to Lucy.

Unknown to everyone, Sting smiled at Gray as he looked at Lucy. He smirked inwardly to how dense she was!

'_Let the game begin'_ he thought, as he took one last glance at her.

**I hope it wasn't confusing(Sting's character) if any queries do ask. Was the story good? Is this length O.K. or am I supposed to extend it? Many people review me requesting to extend the length of the story(^_^;)**

**Don't forget to review ;)**

**Ja ne~**


	2. True color

**Hi guys! I hope you like the first chapter. Here's the second chapter. Don't forget to review.**

**Thanks bluefrost15 for your review! Thanks to all who Favorited and followed this story!**

**Enjoy reading. **

"YOU DID WHAT?" yelled a furious raven hair guy at the blond, who cringed at his outburst.

"Calm down, idiot. It isn't like I told her the truth" replied the blond guy calmly.

The other two guys who sat beside them listened to the two best friends/rival argue.

"Sting, it isn't funny. Playing with girls' heart isn't funny at all" said the raven hair guy. The blond guy didn't reply and continued staring at him.

When Sting was about to reply, another long haired blonde replied for him, "Stop this commotion at once Rogue. Sting was just carrying out our lady's wish. It isn't like he asked her marry him or is planning he run away from this city?"

Rogue sighed, as he crossed his arms, he said, "A relationship between a-"

"No need to remind me of my position"

Rogue looked at Sting through his bangs; he ran his fingers through his raven hair, revealing his forehead. He let go of his hair, as he turned around to leave.

When he reached the door he said, which almost sounded like a whisper, "This Saturday"

He turned and looked at Sting, "Make it to the mansion. Our lady's health is very bad. Her days are counted, that's what the doctor said"

Sting nodded his head that he understood what Rogue said and there was no need for further instructions.

"I'll be reporting what you did to our lady…Goodnight"

With that said, Rogue exited the room.

"You two got it hard, ne?" asked the long blond hair guy, as he looked at Sting.

"Not really" replied Sting calmly, as he got up to leave.

"I'll be leaving for today. Later, Rufus, Orga"

The said guys nodded as a reply and watched Sting pick his bag and leave the room.

-x-

Everyone in the student council room was completing their respective paper work, excluding the Vice-president. She was tapping the pen, repeatedly on the desk, humming as if she was reading the pile of paper in front of her.

"_This Saturday?" asked Lucy as she brushed her hair back with her fingers. She was currently standing near the railing at the school rooftop._

"_That's right. Not possible?" asked Sting as he looked rejected._

"_N-no I'm free. Since it's a weekday" replied Lucy._

"_Really thanks a lot, Lucy-san" replied Sting smiled gleefully at Lucy, which made her heart skip a beat._

"_Drop that –san already" said Lucy, Sting faked a smile as he nodded. When the bell rang, indicating recess is over, the two of them hurried to leave._

"_I'm looking forward to our first date Lucy" said Sting, as he winked at Lucy and went downstairs leaving Lucy. Lucy remained standing half way at the stairs. 'He winked and that was soo…' She smiled at herself, squealing like a little girl, she ran downstairs._

Lucy kept repeating that scene in her head, smiling at herself. She failed to notice that everyone was looking at her and chuckling. When Erza noticed everyone's attention on Lucy, she sighed. She signaled everyone to continue their work, to which they agreed and Erza walked to Lucy's desk which was to her left, close to the door.

"Lucy?" In a gentle and low tone.

No reply

"Lucy?" This time a little louder than before.

No reply.

Erza smiled at Lucy and pulled the blonde's cheek to catch her attention. The blond was totally surprised to see Erza in front of her, that she jolted and fell backwards, her head hitting the floor with a loud thud. Some of the student council members laughed at Lucy's reaction. Gray came forward to help the poor girl back to her feet.

"Erza? What are you doing? That hurts" whined Lucy as she glared at her. She accepted Gray's hand, as the he pulled Lucy up and fixed her chair.

"Trying to catch your attention?" replied Erza, avoiding Lucy's glare.

"Why?"

"Because you weren't listening to her calling you" replied Gray as he stood next to Erza.

"That's what I'm trying to say" said Erza, motioning her hands, "You were day dreaming about your boyfriend instead of completing the paper work so that you can retire for the day"

"B-boyfriend?" the word felt foreign to Lucy, as she blushed. Sting is not her first boyfriend and yeah he is her second boyfriend. But for her it Sting is her first because the first one was arranged by a father, on business terms.

"You're blushing" said the white short hair girl, as she covered her mouth to not let the snicker escape her lips.

"I'm not, Lisanna" denied the blonde, contrary to her pink colored cheeks.

"Well you better complete all your paper works or else forget about your date this Sunday" said Erza as she told Gray and Lisanna to continue their work. Erza received a lifeless _yes_ from both of them as Gray went back to his desk and Lisanna went back to her work.

"Erza it's on Saturday not Sunday" replied Lucy, arching her eyebrow.

"Well thanks for the information" replied Erza, smiling triumphantly, as she turned around and went back to her desk.

Lucy gave her what-does-she-mean-look as she continued her work.

-x-

For the umpteenth time checked her make-up from her compress make-up. She gently re-positioned her curls on her shoulder so that her pink necklace, with a heart shaped locket was visible and looked at her cute pink/white dress. It didn't show much of her cleavage nor her legs, but it did compliment her figure.

She put her kit inside a small hand bag she had carried and hung it over her shoulder. She looked at her watch. There was still 15 minutes left till she reaches her destination. She hurried her steps, making sure not to trip from her heels.

From a certain distance, she was able to spot Sting he was checking something through his mobile. Lucy paused catching her breath and moved to him.

Sting spotted Lucy from the corner of her eyes and gave her a sweet smile as he placed his mobile inside his pockets.

"Sorry if I'm late" replied Lucy as she caught up to Sting. Sting was wearing little grey colored jeans along with a red shirt. He wore a green jacket, zipping half way till his chest.

"Not really. I just arrived" replied Sting; he moved forward closing their distance. He placed his forehead on hers and looked at her chocolate brown eyes, "You look beautiful, Lucy"

Lucy blushed at their closeness and at Sting's words. Though they were simple words her friends usually told her but hearing it from him made heart leap from her chest.

Sting chuckled at her reaction and held her hand, "Let's go"

He turned around and pulled her along with him.

"Where to?" asked Lucy, as she walked next to him.

Sting gently interlaced his fingers with hers and gripped them slightly making Lucy look at him. He smiled at her, as he winked at her, "It's a secret"

After saying that, they walked in complete silence. When they reached the station, Sting left Lucy's side to go and buy tickets. When he returned he inter-laced their fingers, as they went to the platform.

Lucy looked around trying to figure out which train they will be getting on.

'_That platform is for the capital. Then this platform-train should take us somewhere to out of the city. Where is he taking me?_' thought Lucy as she looked at Sting, who made no effort to look at her.

As the train arrived at the platform, Sting tacked Lucy's hand, as if telling her to follow him. They got in the train. They some empty seats and sat on them. Sting sighed as he massaged the bridge between his forehead and nose.

"Tired?" asked Lucy as she looked at him, with eyes full of worries.

"No" replied Sting, he looked kind of sick, "Just…can't handle transportation"

Lucy blinked at him, as chuckled.

Sting averted his gaze from her and said, "It isn't funny. You don't know how horrible it feels when your breakfast is trying to come out, out of excitement"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude but" replied Lucy, as Sting looked at her waiting for her to continue her statement. She smiled at him, her cheeks slightly painted in pink, "You looked too cute when you said that"

Sting eyes widened at her words but he recovered soon from his shock and returned her smile with his. When they train whistle blow, Lucy looked out of the window and saw people hurrying to get inside the train.

"Lucy?" said Sting. The blonde relaxed against her seat and hummed as her reply. She was still looking out of the window. Sting, unannounced placed his head on her shoulder, catching Lucy's attention. She felt his hair tickle her bare spot on her neck. Sting closed his eyes briefly and whispered, "Bear with me for awhile"

Lucy smiled at him and gently placed her head on top of his humming as a reply. Throughout their whole journey, Sting was sleeping peacefully with Lucy gently running her fingers through his hair. Surprisingly, though they appeared spiky they were soft. Lucy kept looking outside, watching the scenery, at times secretly stealing glance at Sting's peaceful face.

Sting woke up later, to his phone's vibration. He yawned a little and motioned Lucy to be ready to get out of the train.

When their station arrived, they got down and went out of the station. The outside of the station had a village like appearance with no big buildings or vehicles but it was filled with full of green trees. Lucy breathed in the fresh air and stretched a little.

Sting took her hand in his and moved forward, "Our destination is 10 minutes walk from here. Shall we leave now?"

Lucy nodded, holding in her excitement. They walked along the path and talked about various stuffs. They laughed and giggled not caring what the passer-by's thought.

When they went further, Lucy spotted something. She tried straining her eyes to catch the sight of whatever was there. _'Is that an amusement park or something?'_ thought Lucy as she looked at the large structure. When they arrived a little closer, Lucy's eyes widened. For it was not an amusement but a house or is it a palace? It looked like a mansion with various flower shrubs surrounding the place. There was a fountain not too far away from the entrance. A statue stood tall in the middle. A statue of a woman, who looked too familiar to Lucy.

Sting let go of her hand and walked a little ahead. Lucy stood frozen on her spot.

"Are you stupid?" asked Sting who faced the shocked girl, "Following a boy blindly, who you have known for not more than a month. Seriously Heartfilia!" said Sting shaking his head.

Lucy eyes widened at his word, at Sting's behavior, his words, his expression. They were so different and foreign to her. He looked like a separate person. She was slightly scared. _Did she make a mistake?_

"Sting" said Lucy mustering her voice, "W-what in the world is going on?"

**CLIFFHANGER! I hope you'll like the story so far. Don't forget to review.**


	3. A little of history

**Hi guys! Once again thanks to my sweet reviewers:**

**SimplyIsabelleS: Lolz! Don't worry she won't be killed or anything. Your question will be answered in this chapter(i guess) and Sting is not a bad character, so no worries there :) Thanks for your review!**

**bluefrost15: I'm so glad you found this story interesting. You have no idea how happy I was to read your review. Thanks for your review!**

**Thanks to all those who Favorited and Followed this story. **

**R&amp;R**

"Sting" said Lucy mustering her voice, "W-what in the world is going on?"

"What would you do if I said whatever I did up till now was just an act to lure you to follow me to this place" asked Sting as he looked at Lucy, with a smirk crawling up his lips.

Lucy stared at him, trying to absorb his words.

_Act_

_Lure_

_What is he trying to say?_

_Why do I feel so…betrayed? Did I trust him way too much just because he was good to me and helped me at times?_

As these thoughts ran through her head, she failed to notice a person approaching the two blonde. He placed a hand on Sting's shoulder to catch his attention.

Sting jolted when he felt somebody touch his shoulder, "Don't freak me shadow-freak?"

"Shut up" replied the shadow-freak or rather Rogue. He hit sting on his head and said "Don't make her wait here. Bring her in and lead her in. Our lady is waiting at the library"

Sting glared at him and turned around to enter the mansion, "Do that on your own"

He went inside the mansion not looking back at all. Lucy took this as a cue to run from this place. Rogue was looking at Sting figure disappear inside the mansion. Rogue heard some noise behind him, he didn't bother to turn around and said, "If you're thinking of running it's futile"

Lucy froze in her track and looked/glared the raven haired guy, who had his back facing her. Rogue turned around and looked at the girl. He approached her and kept an arms distance between them. He smiled gently at her, "We won't harm you. Our lady just wants to have a word with you. Trust me, we mean no harm and I apologize for Sting's behavior"

He didn't seem like he will harm her. But doesn't mean he can be trusted. Rogue noticed Lucy's uneasiness, and said, "You heard of Levesques?"

"Levesques?" asked Lucy, as she arched her eyebrow at rogue, not letting her guard down. As if she just remembered, she said, "L-levesques! I remember"

Her eyes wide as it struck her, why the name felt familiar, "It was Mama's maiden name"

Rogue nodded, as he gestured towards the house, "This is our lady's, your grandmother's, place"

Lucy remembers her mother's word; her mother's side grandmother hates them. She doesn't know the reason, but was not interested in it, anyway.

"She's on her death bed"

To this Lucy, looked at Rogue, with disbelief, "She just wants to talk to you, so please…come in" requested Rogue, frowning slightly.

Not many people know about Lucy's mother's maiden name, so Lucy nodded as a reply, to which Rogue smiled thanked her.

So Lucy followed him inside, keeping her guard. She adored her surrounding, which were filled with shrubs which were perfectly trimmed, adorned with beautiful flowers.

The surrounding seemed similar to Lucy, as Rogue led her inside the mansion. The inside of the house reminded Lucy's of her home, where used to live with her Father, before he expired. They walked for few minutes and stopped in front of the large doors.

"She's waiting inside" said Rogue, as he motioned Lucy to move in. Lucy cautiously took her steps and opened the doors. She pushed them open, and moved in, what looked like Library.

It was filled with huge shelves holding books of every size and color. Lucy adored the place, and moved further, searching for her so called grandmother. When she took a turn in one of the corner she found an elderly woman, pale and thin, sitting in one of the chairs accompanied by a table.

Her hair had turned grey, which was tied in a bun. She in simple gown and was wrapped in a shawl. It seemed like she reading a book.

Lucy made her way to the table, cautiously placing her steps. The elderly woman looked up, when she heard gentle tapping of the heels. Lucy smiled awkwardly when she saw the elderly women.

"You must Layla's and that Jude's daughter?" asked the woman.

"Y-yes…Lucy Heartfilia, ma'am" replied Lucy, mentally scolding herself for calling her grandmother _ma'am._

"I won't bite you dear" replied the woman, with a gentle smile, motioning Lucy to take a seat.

Lucy did like she was told and took her seat opposite to _her_ grandmother. She fidgeted in her seat and everywhere but the old lady. She glanced and tried to see what book that old woman was reading.

Her eyes, kind of, softened when she saw it was a photo album of her mother's childhood.

The lady noticed Lucy's gaze on the book and gently pushed the book towards her. "Your mother was anything but a lady" said the woman, trying to start up a conversation.

"Really?" asked Lucy not believing what her grandmother's said, she continued, "I heard, from the people who work at the mansion, mother was truly a lady with perfect words and manner"

"Who knows" replied her grandmother, smiling. She continued, which almost sounded like a whisper, "She probably hate me"

Lucy arched her eyebrow to her grandmother's reply.

"When your mother stayed here….

"_Layla-sama! Your mother has called for you" said a maid, entering her lady's room and gasped, "L-Layla-sama, please wake already!"_

_The said woman, Layla Levesques, was currently lying on her bed wrapped form head to toe in her blankets, humming as her response._

_After some time, the maid finally managed to wake her lady and dress her up._

"_Tomoko, when it's just the two of us, call me Layla" said Layla, as she sat down so that, the maid or Tomoko could tie her hair._

"_Yes yes Layla" replied Tomoko, as she combed through Layla's silly blond hair._

"….Tomoko and Layla got along very well, after all both of them were of the same age. Layla treated Tomoko as her best friend. She supported Layla's every decision no matter how childish or dangerous they were…"

"_I want to attend a university, like any normal student, mother" said Layla, standing in front of her mother, who looked at her._

"_A lady, like you, should never attend a place where commoners go. Please refrain yourself from making such childish requests"_

"…she somehow managed to make me change my mind. I allowed her to attend Fiore University, under the condition she will marry the person, I pick as her to-be-husband. I can bet she was so excited, that she didn't even listen to my condition" said the woman, as she smiled to herself.

Lucy smiled as well, she never heard stories of her mother's; apart from the ones her maid-servants told her, but they were stories of Layla after she got married, not before.

"Layla passed the test, because of high intelligence level, and…that's where she meets him, your father…"

"_Layla Levesques" said Layla as she extended her hand to the person sitting next to her, "Nice to meet you"_

"_Jude" replied the guy next to her, shaking his hand with hers. He had short but spiky blond hair, and a muscular body._

"_No surname?" asked Layla, as she placed her hand on the desk, looking at Jude._

"_Heartfilia" replied Jude as he groaned._

"…Jude was from a middle class family. He was studying to become a successful business man to support his family. Layla, at times, brought that kid home, along with some other friends for group studies, sometimes alone with Jude. I became worried; I didn't want her to have a deep relation with anyone, especially a guy, but like other teenager, she was stubborn…"

"_What is it this time, Levesques?" asked Jude, as he sighed and closed his book and looked at the blond girl standing in front of him._

"_Isn't Levesques mouthful?" asked Layla, changing the topic._

"_Any another option?" asked Jude as he packed his books and got up to exit the library. Layla followed him, swinging her bag._

"_There is!" said Layla, as they exited the library. Jude gave her what-do-you-mean-look._

"_Layla" replied Layla as she smiled, slightly blushing, "Call me Layla and I'll call you Jude"_

_Jude, too, slightly blushed and turned his face so that Layla doesn't see it. "People might misunderstan-"_

"_I don't mind" blurted Layla, her face completely red. Jude blushed too like Layla._

"_Idiot!"_

"…Shortly after that, Layla informed me that she was dating Jude. Like any other mother I refused their relation. But she refused to break-up with that brat. I tried to convince her, but she listened to me. After months, she came to me…

"_M-mother" said Layla, in a shivering voice._

_Her mother looked at her daughter, trembling and fidgeting with her fingers, "What's wrong?" she asked, "Did that brat leave you?"_

_Layla didn't reply, and kept her gaze on the on the ground, refusing to meet her mother's sharp gaze._

"_I-I'm p-pregnant" replied Layla, a sob escaping her lips. Her mother's eyes widened when she heard it. Layla, bit her lips, to stop herself from crying._

"…I was angry, needless to say. After my husband died, all I had was Layla, my daughter. When she blurted out she was pregnant, with you in her womb, I didn't know what to say" replied the woman, gripping the end of her shawl.

Lucy could hear the pain in her voice. Yes, Lucy has heard stories from her mother, that she was just a student when she had Lucy in her womb.

"I was scared to lose Layla, so I did what I thought what I thought was right. Locked her in her room and cut all her contact with all her friends from the university. But I guess Tomoko was helping Layla somehow"

_Layla sobbed in Tomoko's arms, with Tomoko gently patting Layla's head._

"_Layla" said Tomoko, lifting the sobbing girls head, "Don't' cry it's bad for the child"_

_Layla nodded, but tears never stopped rolling down her cheek._

"_T-Tomoko" _

_Tomoko hummed when she heard Layla call out her name, "I w-want to l-leave this place"_

_Tomoko eyes widened when she heard what Layla said, but before she could reply Layla added,_

"_P-please! Help me!"_

_Hearing the say this way, made it impossible for Tomoko to refuse. She sucked in her breath and let it out and said, "I got it. I'll make arrangement for it…somehow I'm sure other will also help you" She smiled at Layla, locked her eyes with her dear friend, "We all love you, Layla…We'll help you somehow"_

_Layla smiled, for the first time after weeks, and hugged Tomoko, apologizing and thanking at the same time._

"…Layla managed to sneak out at night, without alerting me and settled with Jude's family. She gave up her studies to take care of herself. Jude studied very hard and, you can see how successful he became" she said, letting out a laugh, out of happiness/sadness.

Lucy smiled sadly. She didn't know why, but she felt sad.

"You must be wondering why I'm telling you this"

Lucy whipped her head and met her grandmother's eyes. Lucy kind of understands why her grandmother called her here.

"Mother was really a kind person holding o grudge against anyone" replied Lucy catching the elderly lady's attention, "So don't worry. I'm sure Mother might have forgiven you a long time ago!" grinned Lucy.

The elderly woman couldn't hold in anymore. She always regretted locking up Layla, not meeting her when she gave birth and most of all, regretted not being able to apologize to her, before her daughter passed away. She covered her mouth as her tears felling down her face and muttered a thank you.

"Cheer up…Grandma!" said Lucy, blushing slightly, because this was the first time she ever used that word.

"_Cheer up, Mother!"_

The elderly woman smiled at Lucy, and said, "You resemble Layla so much"

Lucy smiled and blushed, at her grandmother's word. Being referred to, she resembled her mother, made her happy and it filled her with pride for some reason.

**Any mistakes? I was in a hurry to update this chapter, so I didn't check it properly. I know this chapter had too many drama or something. But hey, the genre itself says 'Drama'**

** Sorry for the late update! Busy with exams and college. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Meeting

**Ah...Sorry for the late update. Really sorry T.T Was kinda busy with the exams and stuffs. Really SORRY for being dead. I won't promise that I'll update the next chapter soon cause my mobile not working. On with the story!**

**And thanks for all the reviewers:**

**Rose: The cliffhanger was to confuse Sting's character(:P) Sorry for the late update and thanks a lot for your review.  
**

**FairyTail123: Thanks a lot for your review and sorry for the late update.  
**

**bluefrost15: People really did misunderstand Sting's character(*laughs*). Sorry for the late update and thanks a lot for your review.**

**StiCyLover****: Aww~ I'm glad to know that you liked my fic. Thanks a lot for your review and Sorry for the late update.**

**A very big thanks to all the people Followed, Favorited or added the story on their Alert list. Thanks a lot.**

**And on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

After spending some quality time with her grandmother, Lucy bid her grandmother goodbye, promising her she would come again to meet her to which her grandmother smiled brightly.

When she was walking the corridor, towards the exit, she saw a familiar face, with blond hair.

"S-sting" said Lucy as she approached closer to Sting, who was leaning against the wall. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, and smirked.

"Done with your chit-chatting already" asked Sting, as he stood straight and looked at Lucy. Lucy was still angry about what happened in the morning.

"Thank you for bringing me here" said Lucy, not smiling at all.

Sting hmph'ed at Lucy and walked towards Lucy, "Don't get me wrong blondie! I didn't do it for ya!" Lucy backed a little and Sting somehow cornered her. Lucy could feel the hardness of the wall behind her. She looked up to see Sting, looking at her, with his smirk not fading.

Lucy stood there staring at his face, he in return smirked at her. This expression of Sting was foreign to her. The Sting she knew was a kind and always smiling, not smirking.

"What's wrong?" asked Sting, trying to move closer, "Falling for me? How cheap can you get?"

Lucy's eyes widened for a moment, but she recovered her composure and glared at him, "What do you mean?"

Sting smirked, again, and said, "You…" he said pointing at her, with his slender finger, "Didn't hesitate to accept a confession from a stranger did you?"

"Excuse me?" asked Lucy, confused at his words.

"People like you" he said, as he leaned forward, to which she tried(tried) moving a little away from him, "Fall for looks don't ya? Can't resist my charms can ya?"

When Lucy didn't reply, he continued, "You're the same as all the women. Ready to throw yourself at the feet of any guy who calls you beautiful"

"Your wrong" she whispered, but Sting didn't catch it.

"Cheap people like that" said Sting, his smirk dropped, as he kind of glared at Lucy, "Are the ones I hate the most"

"Your wrong!" yelled Lucy, her eyes on the brink of tears. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she bit her lips to help her hold back her tears.

The lump in her throat didn't allow her to speak. She pushed him hard and walked past him. Sting stood there, not making any effort to stop her. He turned and watched her, as she walked past the door.

"How long do you plan to eavesdrop?" asked Sting, he didn't turn around to look at the person who was approaching him.

"I wasn't eavesdropping" replied Rogue, calmly as ever. He walked towards Sting, "Didn't I tell you?"

Sting looked at Rogue, not following his conversation, to which Rogue continued, "I told to not play with anyone's feeling"

"It's better for her to hate me" replied Sting, as he continued, "than to for her to misunderstand"

"Then this is for her and not for you?" asked Rogue, to which Sting didn't reply, "not all the women are the same"

Rogue was trying to hint something to Sting but instead he turned around and walked towards the direction where Lucy went from.

"Where are you going now?" asked Rogue, as he watched Sting walk by.

"I don't want the Blondie to get lost" replied Sting.

"You care?" questioned Rogue, finding Sting caring for Lucy amusing, to which Sting didn't reply and carried on his way.

**-x-**

"Good morning, Lu-chan?" chirped Levy, as she patted Lucy's back, "How was your first date with Sting?"

Lucy turned around and fake-smiled at Levy, and said in a not-so-cheerful-tone, "Good morning"

Levy sweat-dropped at Lucy's response, "W-why do you look so gloomy?"

"Well that's…"

"Good morning, Lucy-san"

Lucy froze. "Good morning, Sting-kun!" replied Levy, smiling cheerful as ever.

"Good morning, Levy-san" replied Sting, smiling sweetly at Levy.

"Gosh! Drop that –san already" replied Levy, as she adjusted her bag on her shoulders.

"Call me Levy and your dating Lu-chan, don't call her Lucy-san" replied Levy, "Call her Lucy"

Lucy glanced at Sting, who just smiled nervously at Levy, "Levy-chan there's somet-"

"AH! Lucy-san, I want to talk about something" replied Sting, pulling Lucy along with him, "Bye Levy-san, meet out in class"

"Sure! And refrain yourself from doing anything in school premises" yelled Levy, as she waved at them. Sting just smiled and walked away, dragging Lucy with her.

He walked for few minutes and turned the corner and shoved Lucy to the wall. He looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Listen Blondie!" said Sting, as he looked at Lucy. She glared at him, eyes filled with pure hatred. It seemed like she cried a lot last night, but her make up was flawless, because it was able to disguise her dark circles.

"Why are you here?" asked Lucy, glaring at Sting.

"I'm student in this school, for your information" replied Sting, as if that's a fact, "Anyway, as I was saying, make sure you keep it a secret about what happened yesterday"

"Why should I?" asked Lucy, folding her arms under her chest.

Sting looked around again to make sure no one's eaves dropping, "This place isn't safe. I'll tell you why later, Blondie"

Lucy arched her eyebrow but shrugged it saying "Whatever"

"And continue pretending we're dating, so as to not be suspicious" said Sting, "And no need to have your lunch with me anymore, it's annoying"

Sting left after saying that, and Lucy stood there like a statue.

'_Did I pretend well? Was he able to see through it?'_ thought Lucy, as she covered her mouth to stop herself from letting out a whimper. It was difficult to act normal around him.

'_Pretend? Annoying?'_

Are those his honest reply to Lucy?

Lucy brushed aside the tear that escaped from her eyes and made her way to the classroom.

**-x-**

Lucy stood in front on the classroom, contemplating whether to go in or not. First reason, Sting is in here.

"Yo Lucy. What's wrong?" asked the raven haired guy, Gray.

"Gray, it's just tha-"

Before Lucy can form a sentence, Gray opened the door. Lucy waited to see some…thing?! Like a flying duster landing square on your face, or a bucket of water falling on you, etc.

Lucy always had to be careful before stepping in, because of Natsu's childish pranks. She sighed and entered the class; as soon as she did she was greeted by Natsu's grin.

"Luce, you free after school?" asked Natsu, as Lucy made her way to her seat.

"Today?" asked Lucy, to which Natsu nodded, "Well I guess I am.."

"Cool! Meet you at the lockers after school" said Natsu, to which Lucy smiled. It's been a while since she went out with friends. Maybe this can keep her mind busy so as to not worry about certain person.

She went to Natsu to talk about nothing in specific. They laughed and chatted, till the teacher arrived. Unknown to two, somebody was listening to their conversation.

**-x-**

When it time to head home, Lucy made her way towards the lockers. She waved goodbye to all her friends who was going home. Natsu had his club activities, so he might be a little late, but it was worth waiting. Being with Natsu, made Lucy forget about all her problems, she enjoyed his company.

Lucy leaned against the lockers and waited for him. She heard footsteps and turned around thinking it might be Natsu's.

"Your earl-" before she can continue her statement; she realized that it was not Natsu but, Sting. Lucy's smile fell when she saw him. Sting didn't say anything and approached his lockers to change his shoes. After he was done, he shut the door loud, which made Lucy look at him. He had some letters in his hands, which looked like love letters. He stuffed it inside his bag, "Let's go Blondie"

"Where?"

Not replying to her question, Sting held her hand and walked. Lucy tried to protest, but couldn't because she didn't want to start a commotion in front of everyone.

Sting mumbled something to himself when he kept taking turns. Unconsciously, Sting interlaced his fingers with Lucy. Lucy blushed at this, and heart rate increased, making her hand slightly moist.

She supposed to hate this guy, who made her feel so sad. But here she is holding hands with him, her heart pumping like crazy and going god knows where he's taking her to.

"Is this it?" asked Sting, almost like to himself. Lucy looked up to the building. It was a cafe.

'Why did he bring me here?' wondered Lucy. She noticed Sting looking inside the cafe, as if searching for someone. His face lit up, when he spotted the person he was looking for.

He made his way to the door, pulling Lucy along with him. The maid at the cafe welcomed them. Sting smiled oh-so-sweetly, and made his way to the table, which was occupied by a raven hair guy.

Lucy regonized him. 'Rogue...was that his name?' thought Lucy, as Sting made her take the seat opposite to Rogue and next to Sting.

"Shadow freak we've arrived. Stop staring at your mobile pretending to ignore us" said Sting, loud enough for Rogue to hear him.

"I was not pretending to ignore you idiot" replied Rogue, who took off his earphones. He looked at Lucy and nodded at her as a greeting. Lucy did the same.

"Umm...please may I know why I am here?" asked Lucy, to Rogue.

"I'll take my leave and go order something. You two take your own sweet time to talk" replied Sting.

Rogue nodded but Lucy decided to stay silent.

"Ah! Don't forget to call Natsu-san" said Sting, before leaving two of them alone.

It was then that Lucy remembered her promise with Natsu.

"If you knew about my plan to meet Natsu, then why drag me here?" asked Lucy, to herself, but Rogue caught her words and smirked.

"Maybe he got jealous" replied Rogue, looking at the confusion blonde, who was slightly blushing.

"As if" muttered Lucy, but her cheeks were still flaring.

She dialed Natsu's number and waited for him to pick up his call.

"Hi Luce. Where are you?"

Lucy felt guilty breaking her promise with Natsu but it's not like she ditched him on purpose.

"Natsu I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Lucy, as she continued, "You see...ah...Sting invited me on a date and-"

"On a date with Sting huh?"

Lucy heard Natsu mutter.

"It's ok Luce. If not today then some other day"

Lucy smiled after hearing Natsu cheerful voice. She was 100% sure that he was grinning ear-to-ear when he said that.

"Thanks Natsu" mumbled Lucy.

"No thanks in friendship Luce. Anyway talk to you later. I don't want to disturb your date. Buh bye"

"Yea! Bye. Be careful on your way"

"Yea" she heard him say, and it almost sounded like a whisper. She disconnected the call and looked up to see Rogue staring at her. Lucy blushed slightly and glared at the raven head in front of her.

Rogue chuckled at her reaction, "Please excuse me. Anyway this might be the first time we are talking" replied Rogue as he looked at her, "Name's Rogue Cheney. It's a great pleasure meeting you Lucy Heartfilia"

"I guess there's no need for me to introduce myself" muttered Lucy.

"Well yeah. I do know everything about you" replied Rogue, smiling sweetly at her.

"You sound like a stalker to me"

"I assure you I ain't one" replied Rogue, "Your grandma loves talking about you."

Lucy smiled when she heard Grandma's name.

"Well anyway why am here? And what did you want to talk about?" asked Lucy, not wanting to waste time.

"Nothing in particular!" replied Rogue, as he signaled a maid to come and take their orders. The maid came to them with a memo in her hand. Rogue ordered a cup of coffee and Lucy ordered a cup of ice tea. The maid repeated their orders and went away.

Rogue continued, "Just wanted to thank you"

"Eh?" was all Lucy could say, "For what?"

"For visiting lady"

"Oh! It's OK!" replied Lucy.

_'Just to thank me he invited me on date' _thought Lucy. When realization hit her, her eyes widened at the thought, '_W-wait is this a even a date?' _

"So how's Sting at school?" Rogue's sudden question made Lucy jump in her seat. Rogue gave her a are-you-ok look to which Lucy nodded her head.

"Well at school he's all goody goody with everyone. Not like..." Lucy glanced at Sting who was chatting with the maid at the counter, "...the one he is now!"

Rogue hummed at Lucy's reply and said, "That guy had a hard past...so just bear with him"

Lucy looked at Rogue, surprised, waiting for him to continue. Rogue said, "I'm not in a position to say it"

Lucy looked kind of disappointed at his response. Then Lucy remembered something that Sting said, she decided to inquiry about it.

"I want to ask you something" said Lucy, catching Rogue's attention, "Today at school Sting told me not to tell anyone about yesterday. He told-"

"Lucy-san" said Rogue, cutting Lucy's sentence, "I'm sorry to say but, this is not a safe place"

'The same thing Sting said' thought Lucy. Without giving a second thought, Lucy said, "Is my home a safe place?"

Taken back by her question, Rogue took a pause before replying, "If you don't mind"

Lucy, somewhat satisfied by his answer, smiled at him. They completed their drinks and paid for it. They walked out of the cafe, dragging Sting along with them and headed towards Lucy's place.

**Don't forget to leave a reveiw! And sorry for any spelling mistake!**

**Bye~**


	5. Found out!

"Sorry if it's messy" said Lucy, as she moved in her 'home'. It wasn't a very grand place. She lived in an apartment, where 3 people could easily move around. Her home smelled nice and comforting. And her room was anything but messy.

Rogue took his seat in the sofa while Sting decided to look around. Lucy went into a room, what Rogue assumed to be the kitchen.

Sting looked around and found the walls decorated with many photo frames. Some with her parents, some with her friends, while some with her doll. Right next to the wall was a book shelves, consisting various books, from reference book to novels.

Bored with his tour, he went and took a seat next to Rogue. Right on cue, Lucy exited the room, with her cookies and fruit juice.

"I hope you will like it" said Lucy, as she set the tray on the table, front of the duos. She took a seat opposite to the boys.

Nobody took the initiative to start a conversation, until Rogue decided to break the silence.

""What would you like to know Lucy-san?" asked Rogue, reaching to pick his fruit juice and took a sip form the sweet liquid.

"From the start" replied Lucy, her hands clenched into a fist, "Why am I not allowed to tell my friends about my grandma? Why keep it a secret from everyone? Why do need a saf-"

"Chill blondie" said Sting, to Lucy's outburst. Lucy muttered a sorry for bombarding so many questions all at once.

"Well if you want explanation from the start" said Rogue, "First of all, you should understand the position you're standing"

Lucy, though confused, didn't say anything and just nodded her head, signaling him to continue.

"Lucy Heartfilia" said Sting.

"Daughterof Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia. Your father wasn't that wealthy from the beginning, that is his family was an everyday-normal family" said Rogue, looking at Lucy, who was taking in every information.

"But that wasn't the case for your mother" This time it was Sting who spoke up, "She's from a wealthy background and was the only daughter of Luke Levesques and Stella Levesques"

"Before that, have you heard the name Magnus Clair?"

_Magnus Clair?_

The name sounded very familiar to say Lucy, but she couldn't point her finger and say who it is.

Sting noticed the confusion on her face.

Lucy face changed from confusion, as she realized why that name familiar. But then confusion took over as she said, "Wasn't he great actor at that time?"

"You know him?" asked Rogue, surprised.

"Yea. He was my mother's favorite actor and she always showed me his films" replied Lucy cheerfully, remembering the time with her mother. Her face dropped for a second as she continued, "Before she illness took over"

"Magnus Clair was Luke's stage name" said Sting, "That's right. Your grandpa was a great actor in the whole history, who has won many Oscars"

"And your grandmother"replied Rogue, "was-"

"Was a famous fashion designer" said Lucy, "Mom did tell me about grandma"

Rogue nodded in approval.

"Luke-san meet Stella-san during one of his movie shot" continued Rogue, "Keeping the story short, they fell in love and married each other"

"But one day when he was out for a movie shot, he died in a plane accident, leaving behind your mother and your grandma"

This was the first time, that Lucy is hearing stories about her grandpa.

"And there's you" said Sting,"Inheritance of all your family wealth"

"But" Lucy spoke, "Isn't grandma totally fine?"

"Didn't you see how pale and weak she is?"asked Sting, looking at her.

Lucy looked down as realization sinked in.

"So in short" Lucy lifted her head as she looked up, "The reason I'm supposed to keep all this a secret is because"

"We don't want anybody to harm you in greed for your wealth" completed Rogue for Lucy.

"But how can I trust you guys?" asked Lucy, surprising the boys.

Trusting a guy who turned out evil and the one that you just meet. How is that even possible for Lucy!

"Your wish"

Replied Sting, as he got up and moved towards the the door.

"Sting!" called out Rogue.

"Rufus messaged. Bye" said Sting, before shutting the door behind, leaving the two alone.

"What's with his attitude?" asked Lucy, glaring at the door, "And what did you mean by 'he had a hard past'?"

Rogue gave Lucy you-interested-to-know look, as he said, "Why not ask him for yourself?"

Lucy pouted and muttered'no thank you'. Surprisingly, Lucy was pretty much comfortable with Rogue than with Sting.

"Well" said Rogue,"To keep the long story short-A girl agreed to go out Sting because of his looks but later she dumped him after finding another hot guy"

Now that Lucy thought about what Sting said back then; it made perfect sense. Sting thought Lucy agreed to go out with him because of his looks. Just how much of a narristic is he!

"That's what Sting told me" replied Rogue, continuing what he started.

"I see" replied Lucy, as she smiled thankfully at Rogue. Atleast she understood why his personality is so twisted.

"Wanna have dinner?" blurted out Lucy without thinking.

"No thanks" replied Rogue, smiling apologetically.

After talking for few moments, Rogue left, leaving the blond alone.

'Another secret from my friends?' thought Lucy, as she stated up at the ceiling, laying on her sofa. She closed her eyes thinking for a moment, before sleep took over.

**-x-**

PE. One hell of subject that Lucy hated. First reason-this stupid short, skin hugging PE uniform. Second reason-with this big chest, it's difficult to run. Third reason-her PE teacher, Taurus-sensei, is a one hell of a pervert.

"Miss Heartfilia" called out her PE teacher, "Keep your eyes on the ball"replied the teacher, dragging the word ball.

Right now the girls were playing volleyball while the boys wereplaying basketball.

Lucy sighed as she took her position. Her opponent was none other than Erza, who was smiling triumphantly at Lucy and God knows why!

Erza positioned herself and hit the ball when teacher blowed the whistle.

One hit and up it went. Lucy kept her gaze on the ball and miraculously hit it with little force. But the ball was about to hit her court side. She ran ahead,jumped and hit the ball, just before it touched thenet. The ball flew over to Erza's side.

Just as Lucy was about to position herself, her foot lost balance and she fell.

The teacher blowed the whistle, signalling to stop the match.

Before the teacher could reach Lucy's side, Erza was already apologizing for Lucy's injury.

"It's fine Erza"replied Lucy, smiling at her. She tried to get up but she hissed instead, emphasizing the pain on her foot.

"Let me help you"replied Erza, ready to carry Lucy princess style.

Lucy was about to oblique but another voice spoke up, "I'll do it, Erza-san"

Lucy looked up and saw Sting approaching them.

When did he manage to get here? ThoughtLucy, as she saw Sting stoop down. Before she could protest, Sting lifted her in his arms. Lucy was so lost in thoughts she didn't notice the crowd around her.

"I'll take her to the infirmary"said Sting, as he jogged way through the crowd, not waiting for anyone's reply.

**-x-**

"Excuse me?" said Sting, as he opened the door with his leg.

The nurse, looked up with a smile on her pretty face. But her smile fell when she saw Lucy being carried.

"Oh my!" exclaimed the nurse, "What happened Heartfilia-san?"asked the nurse. She watched the duo, as Sting seated Lucy on the chair opposite to the nurse.

"Just fell"replied Lucy, sweat dropping at her teacher's worried expression, "And it hurts a little. My left leg"

The pinkhaired women wasted no time and took off Lucy's shoe and socks. She examined carefully to see any swelling.

Sting was looking outside the window, but Lucy still felt little embarrassed with her naked left foot.

"Thank God" exclaimed the teacher, "It's nothing serious. But please do take care"

Lucy nodded at her sensei's instructions.

"I'll go get some medicine from the staffroom" replied the nurse, as she got up and moved towards the door, "I'll be back soon"

With that said, she closed the door. Lucy bent down to put on her socks and shoe. Sting sat down on one of the bed.

The atmosphere felt a little heavy. It's been a while since she was alone with just him. She had no clue how to start a conversation.

She looked up and noticed him staring at the ceiling.

"Can't you be careful blonde seriously!" said Sting, breaking the silence. It was clear that he wasn't pleased to be here.

Lucy kept her poker face and replied back, "It's not like I did it on purpose"

"Hai hai" replied Sting in a lazy tone, as he wrapped the bandage.

Lucy gaze softened. Sting helped her, even though there was no need for him to do this work. Erza or Levy could have done this too. He went out of his way to get her here...

"Thanks..."She muttered, finding it difficult to thank the guy who hurt her.

"Don't misunderstand" replied Sting, "I was bored. Playing basketball. Nothing else"

Lucy shook her head and sighed. 'This guy'

"Why are we still in a relationship?"asked Lucy,curious about his reply.

"I mean-"

"For my pass time"replied Sting looking at Lucy.

"I'm not a toy" hissed Lucy comically glaring at Sting.

"Yea I know" replied Sting. Lucy was taken back by his reply. "But a doll to mess with" replied Sting, smirking at Lucy's changing expression.

Lucy frowned and sighed at his reply.

"I seriously hate you" replied Lucy, looking at him.

"Thank you, fakegirlfriend-san" said Sting, half smiling and half smirking at Lucy.

"Whatever you say fake boyfriend-san" replied Lucy, with the same expression.

The two were kind of having fun with their flow of conversation.

Before the two could react, the door flew open with a loud noise. The two looked at the familiar figure by the door.

A teenager stood there still wearing his PE uniform. His hands were clenching the door frame. He looked angry.

He couldn't have...?

Before Lucycould complete her thought, the teen spoke up, "How dare you!"

He heard their conversation. And of all the people, in their class, it has to be him...

"Natsu..."


	6. Confrontation like situation

**Holla! How's you guys? Been a long time since I last updated! My deepest apologizes for the late update. My exams are kind of done but I've some classes too (T_T). Whenever I have time I try to type fictions! So sorry and forgive me for the late updates.**

**Chapter 4 review reply:**

_**FDsecretart: **_**Hehe~ thanks for your review! I hope you got your answer**

**StiCyLover: Thanks a lot for your review! Stay tuned to know what will next *winks***

**Chapter 5 review reply:**

_**SimplyIsabelleS: That's right! They just can't bring themselves to admit/confess their feelings. Thank once again!**_

_**StellarHeaven: **_**Thank you! Thank you! I'm really happy you feel that way *tears of joy***

**_FDsecretart: _HAPPENS WITH ME TOO! I mean Sticy is so perfect but I love NaLu too! Anyway thanks for your review!**

_**StiCyLover: **_**I hope this story answers your question! Thanks for the review!**

**Thanks a lot to all who added this story to your 'favorite' , 'alert list' and to those who followed it! Thank you!**

**And now on with the story! Sorry for any mistakes and grammar error! **

_I still remember the day, when I first felt this way..._

_A strong sense of responsibility to be with her... _

_When I first heard of her, I thought she would one of those rich filthy people with attitude problem. _

_But she proved me wrong. Her kindness surprised me and made me eager just to be her friend... _

_-x-_

_After the first six months, I got to know about her very well. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia. _

_Her mom passed away when she was little and Lucy ran away from home, when she reached the age because she found it difficult to live with her dad. _

_I saw Lucy as my...what? _

_Friend? Sure she was my friend but this feeling is not something you would have only for your friend, right? _

_I...liked her...more than a friend should! _

_But I decided to keep these feelings bottled up because I was not interested to ruin our current relationship. _

_I decided to love her from a distance. _

_-x-_

_"Please go out with me"_

_I remember how shocked I was when he said those words to Lucy. This guy sure loves getting rejected in front of the whole school. Poor Sting! Doesn't he know that Lucy never accepts any love confession? _

_I waited for Lucy's reply, a grateful thank you and an apologetic sorry. That's how she usually rejects the person who confesses to her. _

_But that day she didn't reject. She accepted it. She said a yes. She agreed to date him...Sting, the transfer student who hardly knew her for a month. _

_People around us erupted with huge applause. Gray and Loke congratulated the newly formed couple. _

_And I...just stood there, confused...refusing to believe...that this scene actually happened. _

_-x-_

_For the next few days, I watched the two interact. It was clear that Lucy loved him. Her smiles were brighter than usual. She would blush at anything he says. _

_And they kind of, I dare say this out loud, look good with each other. Like some perfect match. _

_-x-_

_I saw Lucy enter the class, but this time she was not with him but with Gray. Maybe they were having some disputes. Already a crack in their relationship? _

_To cheer her up, I invited her on an after school date. I thought she would say 'I'm going home together with Sting' or something like she's got a student council meeting. _

_But I was surprised when she agreed to come with me. I was overjoyed. I was not having any hidden intention. It is just two friends, having fun after school nothing else. _

_I ran to the lockers after my practice, just to see no one. I thought maybe she went to washroom, so I decided to wait for her. _

_Then I got a call from her, saying she was on a date with Sting. _

_"Sting, huh?"I said, trying to hide the disappointment in my tone. _

_I brushed it off saying it's alright. I didn't mind it. _

_But in reality I didn't like the idea of Lucy being stolen...from me...from my life. _

_I went home, feeling rejected and discouraged for the first time. _

_The first time, I regretted not confessing to Lucy... _

_-x-_

I jogged my way to the infirmary. I heard Lucy hurt herself during the PE practice.

I stopped behind the door and was about to push it back. But I stopped when I heard a voice say 'fake girlfriend-san'

That voice belonged to Sting. I'm bloody sure about that!

But what does he mean by that?

Fake? What does he mean by that? Are they just faking relationship?

I'm confused. What the hell are they talking about?

Not able to control my rage, I pushed open the door. The duo looked at me, clearly shocked. I noticed Lucy's eye widen.

'_Yes Lucy I heard everything'_

Not really getting what really is happening, but if this relationship is making Lucy sad then I'm not going to just sit and accept their fake relationship. At least that's the result I concluded with.

"How dare you...?"

I heard Lucy whisper my name, "Natsu..."

That's it! I couldn't hold myself any longer. Lucy's voice was so strained. It was clearly evident in her voice...that she regretted something...that she was sorry for hiding this...and felt guilty of doing whatever she was doing!

Maybe she was trying to protect us or maybe she didn't want us to get worried about her. That's how she is! Too kind hearted!

I wasted no time to rush towards Sting, who was still calmly sitting on the bed. I pulled him by his collar, and glared at him-demanding an answer to what he said earlier.

Before I could curse him or beat the crap out of him, I heard a fourth person's voice.

"Dragneel-san?"

I turned towards the voice source and found our medical cell teacher, Aries, standing there shocked to see us-me holding Sting, Sting with his poker face and Lucy looking worriedly at us. Yea Aries might be shocked to see us like this. I noticed, what looked like medicine in her hand and remembered why I came here.

I let go of Sting's collar and gave him one last look before rushing towards Lucy's side.

She looked like a disaster.

Terrified

At the same time, she looked scared.

Scared of me finding their fake relationship?

If Lucy didn't want to talk about it now, then I won't push her.

I don't want to see this scared Lucy.

I'll let this slip just for a while

Just. For. A. While

Until she cools off her head, and thinks of a way to explain this situation she currently is in!

I tried calming my nerve, so that I don't scare her with my tone. I let out a deep breath and asked her,

"How's you? Erza told me you've hurt yourself"

Not answering my question, Lucy replied, "N-Natsu, please don't-"

I hushed her by holding her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "We'll talk about it later"

Lucy opened her mouth again to say something, but I silenced her by squeezing her hand tightly this time, signaling her not to talk about this now. I smiled gently at her and left the infirmary not saying another word.

Aries watched me walk out of the room. She entered and shut the door behind her.

-x-

Aries looked at Lucy's feet and asked, "Who wrapped a bandage around it?"

Lucy didn't say anything, so Sting raised his hand.

Aries sweat dropped and asked, "How am I supposed to apply the ointment?"

Sting gave a puzzled look, as if asking 'how will I know?'

Aries smiled gently at Sting and proceeded to take off the bandage. She squeezed the ointment on her hand and applied on Lucy's feet.

After she was done she washed her hand and looked at them, as she dried them. The tension between two was kind of heavy. It felt like the two wanted to talk but Aries presence was an obstacle-like.

"I'll be in the staffroom" replied Aries opening the door, "If you need anything I'll be there"

Aries closed the door with a soft click. She fading footsteps filled the silence in the room.

Sting glanced at Lucy, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Hey!" said Sting trying to get her to talk.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lucy, as she looked at him. Her eyes conveying her hurt and scared feeling.

"Wha-" before Sting could say anything Lucy continued, "He found out about our fake relationship…"

Sting grabbed Lucy's shoulder, making her look at him.

"Stop talking as he if found out you're pregnant" Sting said, "You're being over dramatic"

Lucy shook her head, "What if…_he separates us?' _Lucy couldn't bring herself to complete that sentence.

"What if what?" asked Sting, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

Lucy shook her head and Sting shrugged it off. He took off his hand from her shoulder and sat on the chair behind him, where Aries was sitting.

Sting seemed comparatively calm than Lucy was! Lucy opened her mouth to say something but shut it. Sting noticed this but didn't let it bother him. He better think of something or else Natsu might suggest to something that would break his relation with Lucy.

But why does Sting care even if he cannot maintain a relationship with Lucy?

-x-

Lucy walked to the lockers with her head down. She doesn't even remember how her day went by so quickly.

She looked up to see Natsu and Sting standing near her lockers. Both of them refusing to meet each other's eyes.

She moved quietly to her lockers and changed her shoes. She the school premises with the two following her.

To other people, it looked as if the boys were stalking her. Lucy, embarrassed from this attention, said, "You two, walk by my side. People are giving me weird stares"

Surprisingly, both of them obeyed her. Lucy nodded her head in approval, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere" replied Sting, "Where we don't catch these staring eyes"

"Park" replied Natsu, "near the solo tree"

Lucy couldn't help but sweat drop at two monotone reply.

It was evening time, so the park was filled with little children's running around playing. Their screaming and shouting filled the park. Lucy relaxed a little seeing all those children's happy face.

They went and sat near an isolated place, away from the children's, Lucy between the two.

"Natsu-" before Lucy can complete what she was about to say Natsu interrupted, "Is your relationship with Sting fake?"

Lucy opened her mouth but closed it again and just nodded her head, answering Natsu's question.

"Why?" asked Natsu, his voice cracking.

"None of your business" replied Sting, wrapping his hands behind his neck.

"And nobody asked you to answer" replied Natsu, glaring at Sting.

Sting just gave a bored look, and smirked, "But that's the answer. None. Of. Your. Business"

"Stop it both of you" said/yelled Lucy and they did obey.

"Look Natsu" said Lucy, turning towards Natsu, "It's not like it's 'none of your business'. It's just that…like…I don't want to put you guys in trouble"

"What trouble? Your faking a relationship will trouble _you_" replied Natsu, stressing the word _you._

"I'm her bodyguard" replied Sting, locking his eyes with Natsu, Lucy gave a confused look back at him.

Well it was half truth anyway!

"She is in hell trouble just being 'The Heartfilia'. You getting what I'm saying, right?" asked Sting, waiting for Natsu's positive approval.

"And being her boyfrie- no _fake boyfriend_ is the only way I think of" replied Sting, staring ahead at the noisy children's, "To keep her safe, being by her side without any unneeded attention"

"How can you be trusted?" asked Natsu.

Sting stared at Natsu from the corner of his eyes, "I don't need your trust"

"Then who are you trying to protect her from? Not like she is being threatened" replied Natsu.

Sting remained silent, and spoke up, "I'll tell that someday" Sting got up and picked his bag, "When I trust you enough to share it"

Natsu was about to say but Sting interrupted, "No matter what you do doesn't matter. I'm not going to break this relationship with her. If you seriously care about her, then let this matter slip and keep quiet about it at school too"

Sting grabbed Lucy's hand and walked away, pulling her with him. Natsu just there processing everything Sting just said.

"Sting stop!" struggled Lucy from Sting's grip. But Sting didn't let go of her hand. Lucy didn't say anything and kept quite. Even in this situation she cannot help but blush, when he said he's not interested to break this relationship or now his hand holding hers.

When they about to take a turn, somebody stood before them.

Natsu

Huffing and trying hard to catch his breath.

"We're. Not. Done. Yet" replied Natsu, pausing each time to catch his breath.

Lucy smiled at this.

"Even I can protect her" replied Natsu standing tall, "Better than you"

Sting sighed, annoyed by his declaration…or is it his stubbornness. Either way he was annoyed.

"We'll decide that by a match" declared Natsu.

Both the blonds' let out a 'What?'

"How did it turn into a competition 'Who'll protect Lucy?'." asked Sting, his hand still holding Lucy's hand.

"Running away?" asked Natsu, smirking.

This annoyed Sting even more.

Lucy stood there, totally confused, refusing to believe these two block head.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How was it? Leave your answer in the review! Cause your review means a lot to me! I'll trying updating soon!**

**Until then it's a goodbye!**


	7. Drawing a conclusion---for now!

**Hi ya! How's everyone? Just a few weeks ago I checked my mail, and when I realized my last update was on March 28, I was like 'OH MY GOD! SO LONG? I BETTER UPDATE SOON'**

**And so I'm here with my new chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry if any mistakes.(Please do point out if any, so I can correct it. Thanks in advance.)**

**I don't know if anybody noticed it, but but DID YOU SEE THIS STORY IS ALMOST GONNA REACH 50 FOLLOWERS? Seriously Thank you(x1000) everyone for your support. It really makes me very happy to know, people read my story and review!**

**Replies to reviews! (^_^) **

_**Guest: **_**Thanks a lot for your review. I'm glad you loved it(Really thanks) I hope you will enjoy this chapter too!**

**_FDsecretart:_ Lolz, that's true! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thanks for your review!**

_**StiCyLover: **_** Yes there are gonna have a match! Look forward to it (^u^). ****Thanks a lot for your review! ****I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

_**TChacha:**_** I seriously love your reviews! Sting is the hero for this story, so this won't be a NaLu...I guess?*winks* I'm glad to know you liked the story so far, I hope you feel the same way for the rest of the updates too! **

**Thanks to all who added me to their 'follow' 'favorite' and 'alert' lists. And special thanks to my silent readers too. If I've forgotten someone, then I'm sorry.**

**Now on with the story!**

"Why did you agree with Natsu?" asked Lucy. Her voice made it clear that she was angry and frustrated.

"He provoked me" replied Sting, as a matter of fact.

The two of them were currently walking down the lane, towards Lucy's apartment. After Natsu declared a match with Sting, he left off saying something like 'He'll save her from Sting'

Needless to say, Lucy was annoyed with her so called boyfriend and her idiot best friend.

Natsu challenged Sting for a basketball match. A simple match between the two of them. Whoever scores three points first, is the winner. Simple as it sounds.

"Natsu is the team captain" replied Lucy, looking ahead. Her apartment was visible from this distance.

"So?" asked Sting, his expression not changing.

Lucy opened her mouth to make up a reason, "Don't just 'so' me. You don't stand a chance against Natsu"

Sting stopped in front of her gates, and looked her. She seemed worried for him. That itself made him happy for some reason.

Locking his gaze with hers, "Trust your boyfriend a little" whispered Sting, moving a little close.

Lucy didn't flinch or made any effort to move away from him.

She looked straight at him and said, "Trusting you again, would be the last thing I'll ever do"

Satisfied with her answer, she turned around and went in. Sting looked at her retreating figure, and shook his head before leaving.

-x-

Once inside her apartment, Lucy threw her bag on the sofa and flopped herself on the bed.

She has known Natsu, since the day she joined school. His goofy smile and friendly nature was what made Natsu so awesome. He's been there for Lucy, through up and down.

It was Levy and Natsu, who signed her name for the student council. And with their help she won the election. Natsu was more happy for Lucy, compared to Lucy herself who wasn't that super duper happy.

There was a time, when Levy hinted that Natsu might have a crush on her. Lucy denied it saying 'Natsu's her best friend'.

Natsu was always protective. Even right now, he is!

Thinking over the situation right now, she wondered what would have happened if it was Natsu who would have asked Lucy to be his girlfriend before Sting appeared…

Would things be different than it is now?

Or what would it be like if Sting was the same old Sting as before? Sweet, caring, loving, that angelic looking boyfriend?

Lucy just groaned as she sat up, and grabbed her pillow. She cursed the boys, Natsu and Sting, repeatedly until her ached a little.

She threw the pillow aside, as she got up and changed for the night.

-x-

The next day, Lucy left early for school. The chances of meeting Natsu or Sting, this early in the morning, is pretty close to impossible.

She made her way to the student council room. She was greeted by her table full of paper work.

She sweat dropped at the sight of those paper works. She had left for home yesterday, without coming back to the student council.

She sighed before placing her bag next to her table and started going through the papers.

~x~

Half an hour or so, the members of the student council began to enter the room and greeted Lucy. Lucy greeted them back and continued with her work.

"Yo, Luce"

Lucy looked up and smiled at Gray, who had his bag slung around his shoulder, "Hi"

"What's up? When did come to here?" asked Gray as he picked one of paper on Lucy's desk and went through the content.

"45 mins ago I think" replied Lucy, looking at her watch.

"I heard about it yesterday" said Gray, "What happened during the PE"

"Ah! That! Don't worry. My legs perfectly fine" replied Lucy, as she tapped the floor with her leg, showing see-no-pain expression.

Gray grunted before saying, "Who said I'm worried about you. I'm just worried over 'what might have happened?' to the ground where you feel. I hope there's no crater over there"

Gray faked a worried expression, whispering stuffs like 'Poor ground-san. I hope he's alright'.

Lucy rolled her eyes, before playfully punching Gray's side, to which he faked an expression as if in pain.

"You sound so much like a drama Queen" laughed Lucy, teasing Gray.

Gray stuck his tongue out, to which Lucy laughed more for his oh-so-childish behavior.

"You didn't come to school with Sting today?" asked Gray.

Lucy's laughter immediately died out, as she shook her head left-right, asking him why.

Shrugging his shoulder, Gray replied, "I met up Sting near the lockers. Seems like he's waiting for you"

Lucy let out a 'ah' before saying, "I'll message him later"

"Message him? That too later on?" replied Gray, making an over dramatic shocked expression. Lucy stared at him, before he continued, "In future, I'll get a sweet and caring girlfriend who would actually _call_ and _tell_ me that she's safe and sound wherever she is"

Lucy rolled her eyes, before getting up to step outside for a bit, "In that case, you'll stay single forever, Gray Fullbuster!"

Gray laughed at it before saying, "You can't predict my future, Lucy Heartfilia"

Lucy stuck her tongue out, as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

She didn't want anyone to hear her conversation with Sting. She dialed. Sting's number and waited for him to pick up the phone. He picked it up by the third ring.

"Lucy-san? Where are you? I'm waiting for you near the lockers"

_-san?_ Lucy questioned. _Since when did he-_

She heard an all too familiar voice saying _'drop that - san already'_ Lucy realized that maybe Levy was with him right now, so he is acting like polite boyfriend.

"Student council room" replied Lucy, not emphasizing why she's here.

"The West side stairs? Ok I'll be there right now"

And with that he ended the call.

So he wants to meet up with her near the west side stairs? Lucy sighed before she stormed her way to that staircase.

West side stairs is not used by many people, as it connects the club rooms. So only the club members would be lingering around, but right now they should be in the classroom...if they are not planning to bunk the lectures.

Lucy reached the place before Sting did and waited for him, who came up after half a minute.

Before Lucy could say anything Sting interrupted, "Why didn't you inform me beforehand?"

"It's not like I had to tell you where I go or what I do, right?" replied Lucy, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sting sighed before pulling out his phone and dialing someone. He stepped a little close to Lucy, occupying her personal safe. Lucy blushed at the closeness, but before she could complain Sting answered the call.

"It's me...yea she's here in the school...what? Even I didn't know that...k. I'll inform her...stop acting like a mother, shadow freak...hm bye"

From the looks, it seems like he was talking with Rogue.

"Look" said/commanded Sting, forcing Lucy to look up, locking her eyes with his, "Next time you do this, keep us informed"

"Did I make you worry about me?" asked Lucy. She wanted it to sound like she didn't care, but it came out the wrong way. Her words were coated with concern. As much as she hates Sting, she didn't like making people worry about her. It made her feel guilty for some reason.

Though she doubted he would say a yes.

"Yea"

Lucy's eyes widened for a split second. Sting was worried about her? Now she felt like apologizing for not telling him. She was about to say sorry, but he continued

"Rogue was really worried. He thought you got kidnapped. I knew that didn't happen, cause who would even do that? I mean, the kidnappers would have broken his bones if he had to lift you. And your pretty heavy Blondie trust me"

Maybe she should say her sorry to Rogue instead.

Lucy glared at Sting, before lifting her hand to push him away he caught it and pulled her closer. He used his other hand to circle her waist and pulled her even closer that their chests were almost touching.

Lucy cheeks turned red and she could feel her cheeks getting warmer. Her heart was beating at an incredible speed that she could literally hear it.

His face just inches away from hers. She was about to stomp his feet, and get away from him, but he was quick and whispered, "Don't move. Erza and Levy are watching from that corner"

Lucy tried turning a bit to see if was speaking the truth but Sting moved his face, blocking her vision and closing the distance.

"Didn't I say don't move?" he hissed through his teeth and looked at Lucy's tomato like face. He could feel her increasing heart rate, and the heat emitting from her cheeks. She smelled sweet like some fruit and her hands were becoming slightly moist.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kiss you...if that's what you are worried about!"

Lucy felt a little (just a little) at ease but this distance was killing her.

Suddenly, Sting let go of her hand and stepped few feet away from her, "L-levy-san? And Erza-san too?"

Erza and Levy came out from their hiding with disappointment clearly evident on their face.

"You shouldn't have squealed so loudly Levy" said Erza as she adjusted her bag on her shoulders.

Did Levy actually squeal? Well, with her heart drumming so loudly, Lucy barely heard it.

Levy apologized to Erza, and started teasing Sting, to which Sting said something, before he waved at Lucy and left the girls.

Lucy touched her cheeks and they were warm, as if she's got viral fever.

"Lu-chan, I'm sorry. I ruined your sweet moment. And here I thought you would finally lose your lip virginity" said Levy, apologetically in a teasing way.

Lucy blushed even more, if it's possible, and denied for whatever Levy was accusing her!

"Levy" said Erza, "Stop teasing her. You better go to class. We have some student council work"

Levy replied affirmatively, as she jogged her to the class. Erza and Lucy went towards the opposite direction, the student council room.

On their way, the two of didn't exchange any words. Erza wanted Lucy to adapt to what happened. She definitely didn't want to freak her out, and Sting was Lucy's first ever boyfriend.

So that situation must have made her uncomfortable...at least this was what Erza thought.

Contradicting to Erza's thought, Lucy on the other hand was pissed off at Sting. He could have simply walked away after telling Lucy about Erza and Levy eavesdropping, instead of leaning so close and all.

At first, Lucy thought she would talk with Natsu and Sting, and convince them not to fight. But now it doesn't matter. Those two can fight or kill each other as they please. Lucy doesn't care about it. And nor is she going to watch their match.

-x-

"Lucy-san? Done with your student council work already?"

Lucy looked up, diverting her attention from her book to Yukino, who just pulled a chair and sat next to Lucy.

"Yea. It was just some proposal" replied Lucy in a soft tone, so as to not to disturb the nearby students in the library.

"What kind of proposals?" asked Yukino, tilting her head slightly.

Lucy hummed as she crossed her arms over her chest before replying, "Something like 'change in cafeteria menu' or the 'list of books that are not there in our library' or something like complaint or advice. I have to just go through the request letters and give the appropriate ones to Erza. Erza does the same. And if she approves the proposal, then it is sent to the principal who takes some action it"

"Seems like its quite burden" replied Yukino, awed by Lucy's response.

"Well if we complete as soon as possible, then it is not that much of burden" replied Lucy, shrugging her shoulders.

She looked at the clock. School's almost over. The whole day she avoided Natsu and Sting. She spent her lunch break with her girl friends.

It was almost time for those two idiots match. Lucy wondered who would win the match. She knew Natsu has more chances of winning compared to Sting. But a little part of her wished that Sting would win instead.

Yukino saw the concerned/worried look on the vice president's face.

"Lucy-san, you ok? Something troubling you?"

Lucy, feeling guilty to make Yukino worried, decided to ask for Yukino's advice.

"Ne, can you listen to me about somethi-"

"Anytime Lucy-san"

Yukino's quick response made Lucy feel a little comfy.

"Say...I have a friend from a different school. She's from a very very rich family"

Yukino nodded, as a sign to Lucy to continue. Lucy felt guilty for lying but brushed it off with great pain.

"Recently she got a boyfriend, but he's just a...what can you say? Bodyguard. Right! Just a bodyguard to protect the mistress"

Yukino nodded again, taking in the information.

"But recently her best friend found out the truth and ends up declaring a war to St-...I mean to boyfriend-san"

"A w-war?" exclaimed Yukino.

"Not a dangerous one," replied Lucy sweat dropping at Yukino's expression, "Just a simple basketball match or something"

Yukino heaved a sigh.

"Poor mistress" replied Yukino, sympathizing with the 'mistress', "So what's troubling you Lucy-san?"

Lucy blinked eyes and licked her lips, before replying, "She's confused what to do if it comes down to where both the boys ask her opinion"

"I would be overjoyed if that happens to me" replied Yukino, smiling like a love struck girl.

Lucy confused and taken back with her answer questioned her for a reason.

"Two guys fighting for me is so~"squealed Yukino, cupping her cheeks, "But then..."

"But then what?" asked Lucy, curious to know whatever Yukino wanted to say.

"I guess, if I was in mistress place, then I definitely would have chosen boyfriend-san" replied Yukino, smiling.

"Eh? Why so?" questioned Lucy, even more confused than curious.

"It seems like mistress likes boyfriend-san"

Lucy cheeks heated up a little at Yukino's declaration but she maintained her posture and waited patiently for Yukino to continue.

"If I had to choose between my best friend and some other friend, I would definitely choose my best friend without a second thought" replied Yukino, "But mistress is already fretting to choose between her best friend and her fake boyfriend. Doesn't that mean that he already has a very special place in your heart?"

"B-but I don't think so it's love..." replied Lucy, almost whispering.

"Then she doesn't want to lose him as a friend, right?" Yukino smiled as she saw Lucy suddenly understand something very important.

That's right!

Natsu is an irreplaceable bestie to Lucy. But surprisingly, Sting made her choose between him and Natsu. The guy she knew only for few months and the guy who knew her since the start.

Yukino got up her seat and gave Lucy a gentle pat, "Hurry up. You're not too late"

Lucy nodded her head before packing her bag and exiting the school library, after thanking Yukino.

Yukino smiled at Lucy's retreating figure as she muttered, "I hope it works out for you..._mistress_"

Placing her chair and Lucy's chair near the table, Yukino went back to whatever she was doing before talking with Lucy.

Lucy speed walked her way to the school's basketball court.

When she was outside the court, she tiptoed and looked inside.

The ball was lying on one side of the Court.

Confused expression crossed her face as she came and stood at the door, to have a clear view of the area. She looked from left to right, and there at the corner laid the two boys, panting heavily.

Lucy's footsteps echoed, as she made her towards the two lying corpse like looking guys.

The two of them, looked at her approaching figure.

When Lucy was at a foot distance, and she noticed how that top three buttons of their shirt was undone. Their ties were hanging around their neck like some scarf. Their skin sweaty and shirt clutching their body.

Lucy couldn't help but wonder what kind of match did those actually have? With those bruises and purple skin.

"Umm what in the world happened?" asked Lucy, as she bend down and sat few feet away from the two.

"Well..." started off Natsu, scratching the back of his head, "It was kind of like, both of us couldn't score even one goal after ten minutes of starting it"

Lucy was shocked, would be an understatement. Natsu was the key player and he had difficulty against Sting? Who on earth is he? Wondered Lucy, as she glanced at Sting from the corner of her eyes.

"As expected from a Saber" replied Natsu, nodding his head, "Then we had a dispute and ended up fighting instead"

Sting snorted, "Who the hell even started the fight huh?"

"What?" snarled Natsu, as he positioned his stance.

Soon words became action as the two started punching and pulling each other's hair.

From Lucy's point of view, it looked like two brothers were fighting for their favorite car toy. This made her giggle.

They are so kiddish. Lucy got to see another side of Sting.

Later when they started throwing kiddish words like 'monkey, donkey, freak,etc' Lucy sweat dropped at the two, before sighing. She got up, leaving her bag on the floor. She approached the two bickering boys to end their fight.

What she didn't expect was-Natsu hand hit Lucy's jaw in a not so painless manner.

Lucy stepped back a bit, as she clutched her aching jaw with both hands. She hissed as she felt the immense pain. First her leg now her jaw, great!

The two had immediately stopped their fight when they realized what happened.

But Natsu froze in place comically as he knew what was going to happen. Lucy is going to unleash her inner demons and have him killed.

Lucy is even scarier than Erza, when she's angry. Or else she's a sweet smiling angel.

"Oye, you alright?"

Natsu noticed Sting, harshly move Lucy's hand that was on her wound. He examined the wound carefully, gently running his finger on her face.

Natsu's eye widened a bit, as he took in what happened. He didn't expect Sting to be this concerned or worried over Lucy.

"It hurts" whined Lucy, as she winced when Sting touched that aching jaw.

"its dark compared to your fair complexion" muttered Sting, as he noticed the change in color of her skin.

Lucy blushed a little at his compliment (?) and looked at Natsu, who was staring at them absentmindedly.

"Natsu-san, I'm taking her to the infirmary"

Without waiting his response, Sting picked up his bag along with Lucy's bag, and walked towards the door pulling Lucy along with him.

Natsu recovered from his daze, as he picked his bag and jogged behind the two.

"Who the hell are you to decide?" asked Natsu, when he approached close to them. Sting rolled his eyes and Lucy looked at Natsu, with her other hand clutching her jaw.

"I can pretty much understand that you care for Lucy and you can take care of her..." replied Natsu softly.

Lucy's and Sting's were shocked to hear Natsu say that. Natsu speaking softly can be phrased as miracle!

"...is DEFINITELY NOT WHAT I'M GONNA SAY. YOU HEAR THAT?" yelled Natsu, as he glared at Sting. While the two of them, Lucy and Sting, on the other hand sweat dropped for thinking that Natsu would actually mean something like that.

**Note: When Yukino says mistress it means she IS referring to Lucy. Just telling you so as to not to get confused in future chaps!**

**So pour out feeling or your thoughts on this chapter, with a sweet review?**

**Check out my other stories too!**

**I won't be able to update till June 21 or so! College reopening and my entrance exams are somewhat clashing, so I better study hard to complete with my studies! I hope I make it(T_T).**

**Goodbye for now! **

**PS-I'll try updating!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello dear readers! Yea I know I'm updating after a year(?) I'm really sorry. Stuffs happened and I lost my motivation to do anything. But I still managed to get out of it.**

**So this chapter and the next one was completed months ago. My apologizes for the late update, and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Replies to review:**

_**xtanshix: **_**Aw! Thanks a lot. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you'll love the rest of the chapters as well. Anyway, thanks a lot for your review!**

_**WeiNieSho: I**_** really want fluffy moments in all chapter. I mean, StiCy is just so cute. And I'm glad you liked that cute-almost kissed-moment. Yukino will play a important role later on(Not that important). Stay tuned to find out. Thanks a lot for your review. It really made me happy(PS: I was grinning like an idiot while reading your review, my mom thought I have lost my mind).**

_**FDsecretart: **_**Hehe~ I'm glad you liked it *winks* Thanks a lot for your review!**

**REACHED 50 FOLLOWS! THANKS A LOT! WOULD HAVE BEEN IMPOSSIBLE WITHOUT YOU GUYS!**

**Thanks to all the people who added me to their 'follow' 'favorite' and 'alert' lists. And special thanks to my silent readers too. If I've forgotten someone, then I'm sorry.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Whispers of students could be heard. Mostly everybody had their eyes fixed on the blond who just entered the school premises, as she made her way to the shoe lockers.

"Yo!" chirped Lisanna, as she tapped Lucy's attention, "Is it me or are everyone looking at you?" asked Lisanna.

But when she looked at her face, her eyes widened, as she said/yelled, "What in the world happened?"

Lucy just let out a nervous laugh. Her lower chin was had turned purple, and she had that area covered in bandages. Natsu's punch is pretty painful.

Note to self: Never meddle in boys' fights.

She was planning to take a leave or two, till it was completely healed, but Erza insisted her to come -and Erza didn't know of Lucy injury.

"Stuffs happened…?" replied Lucy, more like questioned.

"Like what?" asked Lisanna, with a poker face.

"I fell down the stairs" replied Lucy, nodding her head as if that's what she wanted to believe.

But Lisanna continued to stare at her, making Lucy shift uncomfortable and let out a forced laughter.

"No matter how much you stare at her, my girlfriend won't fall for you!"

The two girls turned towards the source of voice, and it was none other than Sting.

Lisanna eyes widened when she noticed that Sting was lot more hurt than Lucy, bandages everywhere, on his cheeks, nose, and forehead.

"W-what happened to you?" asked Lisanna, now really worried.

"Well…" Sting started, but couldn't think of any reason, "I feel down the stairs" he said Sting with a straight face.

Lucy tried her best not to laugh, because the face Lisanna was making was beyond hilarious. She opened and closed her mouth, as she kept looking from Lucy and Sting, but couldn't find the right word to say whatever she wanted to say.

Lucy patted Lisanna's shoulder, as she nudged the girl to move.

"What kind of fetish do you two have?" asked Lisanna, making an I'm-concerned-face.

"It's not like that" replied Lucy, sweat dropping at Lisanna's statement. They made their way to the class. When they were near the door, they spotted an all too familiar salmon hair.

"Natsu~" chirped Lisanna, as her mood took a total 180 degree turn, "You know what Luc-" but when she saw his face, she changed her question, "What the hell happened to you three?"

Natsu too was covered in bandages just like Sting. Lisanna, clearly annoyed, pouted before asking, "You too fell down the stairs?"

Natsu blinked his eyes in confusion, before replying, "Ah...this!" he asked pointing at his bandages, "Yes, but how did you know?"

Lisanna shifted her gaze towards Lucy and Sting, and Natsu realized _how._

"Unbelievable! God knows what in the world was wrong with you guys. Falling down the stairs? Ridiculous! As if I'm gonna believe it…" muttered Lisanna, as she stomped to way to her class, which was two classes next to Lucy's.

The moment Sting and Natsu eyes met, they began having a glare competition. Lucy ignored the two and made her way inside the classroom.

-x-

Around the fifth period, Lucy returned back to the classroom from the student council room.

Erza inquired various questions from Lucy regarding her injury, and Lisanna just poured more fuel in the fire. Erza, after being convinced that Lucy's injury WAS from the fall, she proceeded with the meeting with the club members. Lucy, as usual, maintained a minute book of the meeting.

When she returned to back to the classroom, she noticed the absence of her teacher. She spotted Yukino, and went towards the her, "Where's the teacher?"

Yukino saw Lucy take a seat, as she replied back, "You see…when ma'am was teaching the class refused to keep quiet. She got angry and assigned the rest of the syllabus as homework."

Lucy nodded, taking in Yukino's words. Rest of the syllabus contained 4 chapters. If Lucy utilized her time properly, then it would take 3-4 days or maximum 5 days to complete it.

"So when is the submission?" asked Lucy, as she took out a miniature note book to jot down the homework.

Yukino hesitated before saying, "Tomorrow"

Lucy eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Yukino nodded. Lucy sighed, as she thought _'Goodbye free time'_

"Well, cheer up Lucy-san, for I have a good news" chirped Yukino.

Nothing would sound good, unless tomorrow is going to be an holiday.

Lucy gestured to Yukino to continue, Yukino smiled as she said, "It's not an individual work, its pair homework. And I'm paired with you!"

Lucy's mood brightened when she heard this, "Thank god! And I'm so lucky I've been paired with you"

Yukino smiled in return. Lucy looked around and spotted Natsu and Sting, and both of them were laying their heads on their desk face-flat.

Lucy nudged Yukino, and pointed towards the two boys, "What's up those two?"

Yukino looked at the two boys and giggled to her, "Those two are paired together"

Lucy sweat dropped when she realized how they're going to complete their work. But maybe they will get along a little more than before.

Or maybe worse than ever…

-x-

"And don't create any trouble for them, ok?" said Lucy, to Sting who was not really paying any attention to her.

Lucy decided to have a sleepover with her girls, Erza, Levy and Yukino. If all four of them focused on one chapter, the homework would be done in one night. Sting, likewise, is having a sleepover with Natsu. Well Sting stays pretty far away and he shares his room with Rogue, so he decided to stay over at Natsu's place tonight.

"Ok mommy" mocked Sting, rolling his eyes, "Chill, I can keep up with him for one night"

"But I'm still worried you know" whispered Lucy, almost to herself, looking down at her shoes, which she found interesting at the moment. But Sting caught her words.

He had this sudden urge to pat her head, and he did it. Lucy was surprised by his gesture but didn't show it. Sting at times is too sweet, and at times very mean.

"Lucy! Hurry up" Erza called out from the school gates; breaking Lucy's thought. Lucy nodded toward Sting as she jogged her way towards the girls'

Lucy waved at him from the gates and Sting returned the gesture. When Lucy was out of sight, Sting released a sigh and leaned against the lockers. He pulled his phone out form his pockets and messaged Rogue, telling him about the homework, more like project, and he won't be home tonight.

Sting looked at the empty lockers and opened a game in his phone and began playing it. Natsu had his basketball practice and Sting had no idea where to go other than wait for Natsu for the time being.

-x-

The walk towards Natsu's home was silent. Both the boys sulked all the way. People gave them a look, but shrugged it away.

Natsu took a turn and entered a house and Sting did the same. The name plate read 'Dragneel'. The house was quite big and nice. Natsu opened the door and shouted/yelled, "I'm home"

Sting cringed at the sound, but none the less, took off his footwear. He heard footsteps, from the sound; it was like someone was running towards them. And his guess was right.

A petite girl with long blue hair came running, but when she saw Sting, she stopped in her tracks, took an about-turn and ran from where she came, shouting something like 'Natsu-nii brought another nii who is not Gray-nii'

Sting liked her voice and smiled, suddenly feeling nostalgic. He shook it off, and entered in, what he assumed to be the living room.

"Oh my! Who's this handsome guy over here?" asked a female elderly voice, Natsu's mother. She had long blue hair, tied in a loose pony tail. She was wearing a purple top and a matching skirt which reached till her knees. Her frilly apron was tied on.

Natsu smirked before replying, "You mean me?"

Sting rolled his eyes at his response.

"Not you, Idiot" said the woman, and gestured towards Sting "Him."

Sting smiled gently before saying, "Sting Eucliffe. I'm a classmate of Natsu-san and his _good_ friend. It's my pleasure to meet you Ms. Dragneel"

Natsu rolled his eyes this time, and threw his bag on one the sofa. Ms. Dragneel giggled like a school girl, "Just call me Sarah, dear"

Sting nodded. Natsu blurted out, "He is Lucy's boyfriend"

"Really?" asked two voices, this time the little girl spoke. She was hiding behind her mother. Like her mother she had long blue hair, but her shade was darker than Sarah's.

Sting nodded, suddenly feeling conscious of his surroundings. Sarah squealed, "Lucy dear got herself a handsome guy. I'm so happy for her"

Sting just stood there not able to understand what more to say, while Natsu just looked at the two.

"I'm going to my room" declared Natsu as he picked his bag and went out the room. Sting, using this chance, excused himself and followed Natsu.

Once in his room, Natsu place his bag on the desk and took a seat in his chair. Sting sat on the bed and let out a breath.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, when someone knocked the door.

The little girl entered in, with a tray of juices and biscuits.

"Thanks Wendy!" replied Natsu, as he popped a biscuit in his mouth. Wendy place the tray on his desk and took the juice glass. She stood before Sting and gave the glass to him. Sting smiled at her and muttered a thank you.

Wendy just stood there, before she took a deep breath, before saying, "N-nice to meet you. My name's Wendy Dragnee- " but before she could continue, she bit her tongue. But that didn't stop the girl from continuing, "I'm N-natsu-nii elder sister" when she realized her mistake, she shook her head, "I mean y-younger. I'm Natsu-nii younger sister. It's a pleasure to meet you"

Sting found it amusing. This girl is so cute and delicate unlike her elder brother who was just the total opposite of her. To save her from further embarrassment, Sting continued, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Wendy. Uou've got such a pretty name"

Wendy blushed at his comment and nodded, before rushing out of Natsu's room. She slammed the door harder than she thought and said a sorry before vanishing.

"Don't flirt with my sister, you pedophile" Natsu said, taking a sip from his juice.

"Shut up" Sting grunted back, "She just reminds me of someone…"

Natsu wanted to ask who, but judging from his expression he decided against the idea.

"Well whatever. Let's get this done" replied Natsu as he switched on his PC. Sting nodded and pulled out his notebook.

* * *

**Next chap on the way~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 here, just as promised. Since I'm late with my update, so two chaps at once.**

* * *

Sting stretched his tired muscles, as he stifled yawn. He's been writing for the past two and half an hour and he's anywhere near done. He glanced at Natsu, who was almost passed out.

Even in his previous school, they didn't have this kind of homework and stuff. All this writing made his arms hurt. He whined when he realized there are still two chapters to go and both of them have not yet completed the second chapter yet.

He let out a sigh, and went back to writing. A knock on the door interrupted the two. Natsu got up and opened the door. It was his mother, "Sorry to disturb you guys. But the dinners ready. Grab something to bite and then continue with your work, ok?"

"Yosh!" cheered Natsu, when he heard it, "Let's go" he said, looking at Sting.

"I'll be down in a moment" replied Sting, "I'll complete this first" he said gesturing at his note book.

"Ah, if you say so" replied Natsu, and was about to step out when his mother pulled him by his scarf, "What was that for?" yelled/asked Natsu.

"You too complete your work and come downstairs. The dinner won't run away. Learn something from Sting-kun" said Sarah, as she excused herself from the boys. Sting smirked at Natsu's direction and went to his assignment, as if he didn't do anything.

Natsu growled at Sting and took a seat on his chair. His stomach rumbled, and Natsu patted his stomach as if telling it to wait a little longer.

Sting rolled his eyes and continued with his work.

Half an later, Sting was done with two complete chapter. He literally felt so happy, and the thought of two more chapters put him in a sour mood. While Natsu, on the other hand, was almost done.

Sting sat on the bed, and stretched his muscles. He kinda felt sorry for Natsu. Poor guy, after coming home from his sports activities and writing this damn, he wondered how much pain Natsu-san would be in!

Sting looked up at ceiling when suddenly somebody threw something on him. He removed it from his face and examined the shirt and pants, when Natsu spoke, "That's for you. You don't plan on sleeping with your school uniform on right? Hurry up, change. I'm done with this bloody shit."

Sting didn't even notice Natsu get up, to get the clothes out of the drawer.

"You expect me to wear this pink shirt?"

"Got some problem?"

"I don't like this color"

"Then don't wear it"

If he didn't want him to wear it, then why give him the shirt. And of all colors, Natsu picked this little pink for Sting?! Sting shook his head, and proceeded to loosen his tie, when Natsu threw, yet, another piece of clothing. This time it was little blue shirt. Sting sweat dropped, and wondered why Natsu was so addicted to little colors.

Without complaining anymore, he put on the blue shirt and brown shorts that reached till his knees. The boys went downwards for the dinner.

-x-

Dinner with the Dragneel was quite…what was that word…interesting?

Sting found it hard to swallow his food. Natsu was talking like a kid about his sports practice and Mr. Dragneel, Igneel, was listening to him and laughing loudly. Wendy on the other hand ate quietly, with occasional humming. While Sarah was watching them, giggling now and then.

Sting always thought dinner with family must be something like quite and not so noisy. Back at his place, he always had his dinner alone, accompanied the cats and the television and at times with Rogue. But it was never so lively.

"Sting-kun, you're eating so slowly" asked the concerned Dragneel "Is it not up to your preference?"

Sting snapped out of his daze and looked up, to find all the Dragneels staring at him.

"I'm sorry. It's not like I hate your cooking Sarah-san, in fact I really love it" replied Sting, nodding at the variety of foods displayed in front of him, he continued, "It's just I'm slow at eating." Natsu's mother cooked more than necessary amount of food.

"I'm flattered by your words Sting-kun" replied Sarah, "Your mom is very lucky to have a son like you!"

Sting hesitated before answering, "Y-you're right" Sting let out a forced laughter before he continued with his food. The Dragneels went back to their talk, and Natsu noticed how stiff Sting had become.

-x-

Once in the room, Natsu confronted with Sting, "What's your damn problem?"

Sting, confused with Natsu's words, asked, "What are trying to refer to?"

"Your attitude is…kinda annoying" stated Natsu, as he remembered Sting's weird behaviour at the dinner.

"Shut up and bear with it for today" replied Sting, clueless to what Natsu was referring to.

"Why are so stiff?" asked Natsu, as he sat on his chair and place his hand on the desk.

"I'm not stiff" replied back Sting, slightly annoyed at Natsu's statement.

"You are! During the dinner" said/yelled Natsu, pointing an accusing finger at Sting.

"Maybe you're just imagining it" shrugged Sting, not bothering to deal with him.

Natsu was pissed off at Sting's I'm-not-interested look. Sting picked up his phone from his bag, along with his wallet.

"Making a call to your mom?" asked Natsu, when he saw Sting pull out his phone.

Sting's posture stiffed, before he said, "Not possible"

Natsu arched his brow and a mischievous smile crawled up, "Why? Fighting with her? Maybe that explains your atti-"

"No network in after life" Sting stated blankly.

"Huh?"

There was a pregnant silent between the two, before Natsu asked, "W-what do you mean?"

"She passed away…when I was six" replied Sting, as he got up. He pushed his wallet in his back pocket and looked at Natsu shocked expression. Sting face was void of any emotion.

"And Dad?" asked Natsu, already kinda knowing the answer to that.

"With her" stated Sting.

That explained a lot, thought Natsu. Natsu realized how insensitive he was, pressing this matter on Sting. Was Sting trying to avoid a conversation like this, and so he kept silent when Natsu asked him again and again 'what's the matter'

At times like Natsu didn't know what to say, but before he could say anything Sting went towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Natsu, staring at his retreating figure.

"Store" was all he said before he pushed opened the door and was out before Natsu would reply.

Once out from the Dragneel's house, Sting pulled out his phone and dialed 'blondie'

"_Sting? What's the matter?"_

"Where are you right now?" asked Sting, shoving of his hands inside the pocket.

"_I'm at the store near the gas station."_

"From Natsu's home, how far is it?"

"_Well, it's 10 minutes walk from his place"_

"Fine" replied Sting, ruffling his hair, "Send me direction. I'm heading there"

"Rig-" before she can continue, he ended the call. He waited few minutes and Lucy messaged him the address. Sting followed the instruction, and by 15 minutes he arrived at the gas station. He made his way towards the stores and found Lucy, standing by the door, staring at the phone.

She was dressed in a loose pink tank top and a jacket, and a blue shorts. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and was pinned up with what looked like a chopstick. When she spotted him, she placed her phone in her shorts pocket and made her way towards.

Without any warning, Sting pulled her into a hug.

"Wh-? What is it?" asked Lucy, concerned about his sudden behaviour.

"Just a moment" whispered Sting, his breath tickling her neck. Lucy still confused by his act, stayed still. One hand holding the front of his shirt and the other held the plastic bag. Luckily it was night time, so one was around at the moment, so no weird stares and whispers.

After sometime, Sting let go of her, maintaining an arm distance and looked at her. Her face was definitely flushed, but she still held a stern look, "Now explain. You didn't come here just to hug me right?"

"You're being so conceited" replied Sting.

Lucy rolled her eyes, but before she could continue, he replied, "Maybe I just needed it"

Lucy looked up, still confused.

"I was feeling very uneasy with the Dragneel's. I would have called Rogue but that guy would take an hour to come here, if the trains are running properly. So I thought of calling you instead" said Sting, as he looked down at her.

Lucy's eyes softened, "What were you uneasy about?"

Sting looked at the stores, and pulled Lucy by her hand towards the store, "That can wait for later. Let's grab something. I'll drop you home"

"That won't be necessary" replied Lucy, as a matter of fact, "You think I came here alone?"

The automatic doors opened and welcomed the two blonds in. Sting spotted the red head, at the far end of the stores.

"Erza?"

"Yup" replied Lucy, "She deciding over the night snacks" Lucy sweat dropped at Erza's indecisiveness of choosing a snack.

"What?" asked Sting, diverting his path to avoid going close to the red head.

"She wants to go with her regular strawberry pudding, but there's this new blue berry flavor and there's this mint flavored one that gained some good positive response in magazines and-"

"Enough" grunted Sting. Just by the name all those sounded so sweet. It made Sting's dinner crawl out. Lucy giggled at his expression.

Sting picked some wafers and chips. He also picked some candies for Wendy and lastly ice-creams. After all, shopping is incomplete without ice-creams, right?

He asked Lucy how far she has completed the homework, to which she replied they completed the whole thing. Well if one person sticks to one chapter, and copies the remaining three from others then the work would get completed on time anyway.

Sting thought he should have also did the same.

After paying the bill, he left Lucy with Erza-who decided to buy all the new flavored pudding-and went towards Natsu's place.

He was greeted by Wendy who opened the door. He gave her the candies and went upstairs and found Natsu doing the homework. He tossed a packet of chip at him, and sat down to complete his work too. By 01:30 at night, they completed their homework.

Natsu laid down a futon for Sting and hopped into his bed. Sting made himself comfortable with this futon for the night, and was about to close his eyes and retire for the day, when Natsu spoke up, "I'm sorry…for being insensitive"

Sting surprised at Natsu's gentle tone, replied back, "It's ok. It doesn't bother me much now"

"You can rely on me at times if you want" whispered Natsu, before sleep took over him.

Sting sat up straight and stared at Natsu's back. Did Sting hear it right or was just his mind playing the trick. He shrugged before pulling the blankets and falling asleep.

-x-

_Angry_

That word didn't describe how the class felt at the moment. Mostly all of them stayed awake the whole night to complete the homework, while some had to do the whole work alone.

But that sassy old hag, who pushed her glasses by the rim, said, "I don't remember giving you guys any homework. We'll continue from where we left yesterday"

Lucy's second note to self: Never trust the old hag. Never!

* * *

**Now I remember! I typed these two chapters when my teacher did the exact same thing. The only difference it was assigned to individuals and not group.**

**There's something I want to tell everyone. I won't be able to update this fiction on timely bases cause there's so much I've planned for this drama. New characters needs to be introduced, little of chemistry here and there, their past and sorrows and of course lots and lots of drama! So I may take time to update this fiction cause I've been planning for this particular story for years. So please, bear with my slow updates. I'll try to update faster.**

**So until next time. **

**Bye~**


End file.
